Ice x Fire un ONE SHOT de F A I R Y T A I L Gray x Natsu
by Tomokonne
Summary: un PWP brûlant rien que pour vous


**Ice x Fire**

Une fanfiction de Fairy Tail par Ann D. Silva

_NDA: Désolée! Je n'avais pas choisi le bon fichier alors voici la version complète! Bonne lecture._

- Argh ! Tu me gonfles !

Le cri de Natsu résonna dans toute la guilde mais ne troubla aucunement les autres membres présents dans la salle commune. Ils avaient l'habitude du bruit et des bagarres spontanées –très souvent provoquées par des stupidités-.

- Ils se battent plus souvent, ces derniers temps, remarqua Lucy assise au bar avec Cana.

- Ignore-les, c'est toujours comme ça. Y'a une semaine dans l'année où Gray est spécialement irritable et Natsu particulièrement bête. Manque de bol, c'est toujours en même temps.

Cana arrêta de parler pour jeter son dévolu sur l'énorme baril de bière reposant à côté d'elle. L'attention de Lucy se reporta sur ses deux coéquipiers Gray à moitié nu balançait tous les objets à sa portée au visage de Natsu. Lui répliquait de coups de poings et d'injures enflammées. Si ça continuait ainsi, c'est toute la guilde qui partirait en cendres.

La blonde soupira, se leva de son siège et alla rejoindre le couple d'enragés. Happy se dressa entre elle et eux.

- Ne fait pas ça, Lucy. S'ils ne se battent pas ici, ils vont tout détruire ailleurs.

- Ils vont trop loin cette fois, se défendit-elle.

Il était vrai qu'ils étaient tous les deux salement amochés. Gray allait avoir un œil au beurre noir et Natsu avait la joue de la taille d'une balle de baseball.

- Assez ! Ça suffit !

La constellationniste ne se mérita que deux regards noirs et acérés.

- Te mêle pas de ça, grognèrent-ils en chœur.

Leur ton ne portait pas à la discussion. Lucy recula donc, les mains en l'air, signe de reddition. Natsu, tout feu tout flamme (sans mauvais jeu de mot~), attrapa son ami par l'épaule.

- Viens, on règle ça dehors.

Les mots retenus par la voluptueuse blonde lui brulèrent la langue. Les yeux suppliants de Happy l'incitèrent à ravaler ses paroles.

Elle les regarda sortir, impuissante.

͠͠

- Ça t'arrive d'utiliser ton cerveau ? cria Gray, à bout de nerfs.

Il fit suivre ses insultes d'un uppercut destructeur. Il frôla la joue de Natsu les yeux de ce dernier étaient emplis d'une colère froide.

- Tu peux parler, le tiens est dans ton caleçon, espèce de dépravé !

- Je préfère ça que d'être un imbécile doublé d'un naïf incommensurable !

Natsu rétorqua d'un coup de pied visant les côtes de son partenaire. Il l'atteint en plein ventre. Gray en perdit le souffle. Plié en deux par la douleur, il cracha avec une telle animosité dans la voix que le cœur de Natsu en chavira.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, crétin.

L'envie de se battre se dissipa inopinément, comme le vent éparpille un épais brouillard. Natsu tentait de deviner, il essayait de toute son âme de comprendre ce que ressentait son ami mais il n'y parvenait simplement pas. Les sentiments de Gray étaient hors de sa portée.

- Viens, je vais bander tes blessures. J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi.

Le dragon slayer allait l'aider à se redresser mais le rire ironique soudain du mage de glace lui donna la chair de poule.

- Idiot.

Gray avait parlé si bas que Natsu n'était pas certain d'avoir bien comprit. L'illusion d'avoir entendu ce mot suffit toutefois au rouquin pour s'embraser.

- Si je suis aussi stupide que tu le dis, pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas en quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Tes paroles me blessent !

Le visage du brun se décomposa au rythme des propos de Natsu. Ça n'affecta pas le discours de Salamander. Il continua, d'une voix dure mais légèrement flageolante.

- Soit tu me dis pourquoi « je n'y comprend rien », soit notre amitié prend fin. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ces mots, sache-le !

Gray bégaya le prénom de son rival et ami, visiblement bouleversé.

- Dit-le, insista Natsu.

L'élève d'Ul tendit la main vers lui, l'air de vouloir tout balancer mais s'arrêtant soudain en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'eux.

- Pas ici.

Ils étaient sûrement espionnés, la guilde étant si proche… Et en aucun cas il ne pouvait se permettre que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende leur conversation. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le petit appartement bordélique du dragon slayer. Gray dû enjamber des montagnes de vêtements et autres objets divers et variés pour traverser l'appartement.

- Faudrait vraiment que tu ranges, grogna-t-il en se faufilant jusqu'au lit, le seul endroit à peu près libre.

Natsu le suivait mais resta debout pendant que lui s'assit sur le lit. Gray l'invita d'un mouvement à le rejoindre.

- Tu me fais peur, avoua le mage de feu, profondément mal à l'aise.

Le brun prit une grande inspiration.

- Regarde-moi, Natsu.

Le susnommé obéit, il était raidit par le stress.

- Puisque t'es un handicapé côté sentimental et compréhension fondamentale de l'être humain, je vais te le dire distinctement. Tu n'as pas le droit de rire ni de te moquer. Promet-le moi.

La gorge nouée, Natsu acquiesça vivement. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi sérieux de toute sa vie.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le dragon slayer figea complètement. Gray était anormalement rouge et son t-shirt avait de nouveau disparu.

- Tu comprends ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé répondit d'un couinement aigu : il ne le savait pas. Du moins, il n'en était pas certain. Gray cru bon de mettre les choses aussi claires que possible.

- Je pense toujours à toi, j'ai envie de te caresser, de t'embrasser. Et des fois, de te foutre des claques. J'ai envie de dormir à tes côtés pour te regarder dans ton sommeil. J'ai envie de faire disparaître Lucy, de temps en temps, parce qu'elle te regarde trop. Je suis heureux quand tu me souris et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux. Tu comprends, maintenant ?

- T'as jamais parlé autant, rigola Natsu en se grattant le crâne.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire et pense à une réponse pour cette question. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éructer une autre débilité, Natsu parvînt de justesse à se retenir. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les niaiseries dans cette conversation.

- Je… C'est si soudain, gémit Natsu en se tordant sur son siège.

- Ce n'est pas soudain. J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre par tous les moyens. T'as jamais capté, béta.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le rouquin avec un rire nerveux.

- Devine pourquoi je refuse toutes les avances de Juvia ?

- Parce qu'elle est lourde ?

Gray soupira.

- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré.

Le brun agrippa fermement la nuque de son partenaire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que c'est toi que je veux.

Natsu vira à l'écarlate instantanément. Gray ne lui donna pas le temps de rétorquer il l'embrassa sans lui demander son avis. Ce fut un baiser chaste et court mais il laissa tout de même Gray dans un état d'excitation extrême et Natsu plus rouge que jamais. Le dragon slayer était bouche-bée, il ne sut absolument pas quoi dire.

- J'aimerais avoir ta réponse, continua Gray.

Natsu avait besoin de temps, même si sa décision était déjà prise.

- Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire, laisse ton corps parler à ta place…

- On ne peut pas faire ce genre de trucs entre hommes, imbécile.

Le disciple de Dragneel paraissait convaincu de ses propos.

- Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

Le mage de glace insistait trop, acculait son ami au pied de la falaise. Natsu se leva brusquement et cria son mal être.

- Aaaah ! Mais laisse-moi du temps ! Tu veux aller trop vite !

- Cinq ans que j'attends… Je ne trouve pas ça trop vite DU TOUT, trancha Gray en retenant son ami par le bras.

Natsu essayait visiblement de se dérober. Il ne le laisserait pas fuir dans un moment pareil, c'était hors de question. Gray le tira donc vers lui tout en passant une main sous sa veste entre-ouverte. Natsu se tendit mais ne recula pas. Il détournait le regard, ses oreilles rouges semblaient brûlantes. Puis, arriva l'inévitable. Le torse de Natsu était juste là, à portée de sa bouche… Il passa sa langue au-dessus de son nombril. Le dragon slayer eut un hoquet surpris, ses mains tremblaient.

Le mage de glace embrassa les abdominaux bien définis de son aimé et ne put résister à la tentation de goûter ses petits bourgeons roses dressés sur sa poitrine musclée.

- Arrêtes, geignit Natsu en le repoussant faiblement.

- Non.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

- Hein ?

Gray se fit renverser violemment et se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière. Natsu ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, sans douceur mais avec une passion hors du commun. Gray n'y comprenait plus rien. Quel était ce revirement soudain de situation? Et pourquoi, d'un coup, c'était lui le dominé? Il dût user de force brute pour stopper Natsu dans son élan. Il espérait juste de ne pas le refroidir en agissant de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda le mage de glace en s'asseyant dos contre le mur.

Natsu, à genoux devant lui, lui répondit en toute simplicité:

- Je suis un homme aussi, Gray.

- Mais encore?

Alors qu'il se demandait où Salamander voulait en venir, il remarqua que ce dernier avait les mains discrètement posées sur son entre-jambe. Tout lui parut plus clair. Natsu perdait simplement contrôle de sa libido! Gray explosa de rire; celui dont il était tombé amoureux venait de le faire craquer à nouveau. Natsu s'énerva, croyant que son ami se moquait de lui. Le brun dut vite dissiper ce malentendu avant de se faire pulvériser.

- T'es trop mignon, avoue Gray, le souffle court.

Son hilarité se calma enfin quand une question lui vînt à l'esprit.

- Dis, Natsu. Tu l'as déjà fait?

Le Dragon Slayer feignit l'innocence.

- Faire quoi?

- T'sais… l'amour.

Natsu lâcha un hoquet surpris. Gray le démasqua tout de suite.

- Lâche le morceau.

- Une fois.

Gray s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il toussa comme un damné.

- Quoi? Avec qui? S'écria-t-il entre deux quintes.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, l'attitude de Natsu n'aidait pas à discuter.

- Au contraire, se vexa le mage de glace.

- C'est pas important, expliqua Natsu. Tu sais pourquoi?

Gray hocha la tête de gauche à droite, captivé par ses paroles.

- Ca ne m'a pas vraiment plu.

- Eeeeeh?

Le brun était choqué. À la fois parce que son crétin de meilleur ami avait une longueur d'avance sur lui mais aussi parce qu'il ne lui avait rien raconté avant aujourd'hui. Pour faire bref, Gray se sentait trahi.

- J'aime beaucoup Lisanna mais c'était trop bizarre, j'ai pas pu finir.

- Li-li-lisanna! Bégaya Gray, les yeux exhorbités.

Natsu gloussa en se grattant le crâne, visiblement embarrassé.

- J'ai réalisé que je la voyais comme ma petite sœur. Si j'ai déjà eu des sentiments pour elle, ils ont disparus.

Gray était soulagé, mais aussi étonné. Il ne voyait plus Natsu de la même façon. Il avait murit, en quelque sorte.

- Et avec moi, c'est bizarre?

La réponse l'effrayant mais il devait la connaitre.

- Pas du tout. C'est… Naturel. On peux continuer?

Le rouquin lui fit son plus beau sourire, laissant la gorge de Gray serrée d'émotions.

- Natsu…

Il était si heureux! Jamais il n'avait imaginé un dénouement si parfait. Il se jeta sur son amoureux, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, les goûtant, les sucant, les mordant. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, jusqu'à manquer d'air. Ils se battaient à moitié en même temps. Le jeu de la dominance était excitant. Natsu était un peu sauvage dans ses caresses alors que Gray était doux et posé. Ça donnait une chorégraphie anarchique plus souvent menée par le dragon slayer. Ce dernier était plus fort physiquement et imprévisible. Gray dut lui faire part sans tarder de ses intentions.

- T'es trop une brute pour être l'attaquant. Soit gentil et laisse-moi dominer. Je serai doux, promis.

Il conclut sa phrase en embrassant de nouveau son amant. Natsu ne réagit toutefois pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

- J'avais prévu te laisser faire dès le départ, dit-il sans emphase. J'n'y connais rien aux relations entre mecs, je ne voudrais pas faire de conneries.

C'était le paradis? Certainement. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Gray s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres brûlantes de Natsu tout en lui avouant:

- On m'a donné quelques tuyaux mais… c'est ma première fois.

Natsu dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Puceau, hein?

Gray vira au rouge, Natsu le trouva adorable. Et comme ils ne faisaient que se rouler des pelles depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il prit les devant. Il abandonna la bouche de Gray pour se déshabiller rapidement. Il le quitta du regard pendant à peine trois secondes; apparemment que c'était amplement suffisant pour que Gray se mette en tenue d'Adam. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il le voyait dans ces attributs, mais cette fois fut différente. Il s'était dévêtu pour lui: ses joues rouges et sa moue un peu timide faisaient battre son cœur plus vite que de raison. Il se rapprocha de lui, de son corps frais. Leur langues s'unirent encore. Natsu enjamba Gray, parcourut son torse du bout des doigts en s'émerveillant du peu de chaleur qu'il dégageait. Irrémédiablement, ses hanches se retrouvèrent collés à celles de son amant. Leurs membres tendus d'excitation s'heurtèrent lentement, les faisant gémir.

- Natsu… Je te veux.

Gray susurra à son oreille tout en glissant ses mains sur ses fesses arrondies. Il les massa, les serra, les écarta. Ses caresses étaient fermes sans être brutales et sa langue glacé sur la jugulaire de son partenaire menaçait de lui faire perdre pied. Leurs regards empli de cupidité se croisèrent. Des flammes ardentes et des stalagmites de glace. Gray craqua.

Il poussa Natsu sur le dos sans délicatesse, se positionna à genoux et lui souleva le bassin. Sa langue goûta la chair de son amant avidement. Sa peau était douce et il s'étonna de la couleur des quelques poils qui descendaient de son nombril à sa virilité. Il suivit le chemin, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, s'égara à l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour remonter lentement vers la source de son désir. Il fit sursauter Natsu en léchant sans prévenir ses bourses puis le fit gémir en prenant sa verge gonflé entre ses lèvres. Son gland rose était lisse et brûlant mais le meilleur était les soupirs de plaisir que l'acte apportait à Natsu.

Attisé. Voilà ce que Gray était. Chaque gémissement éveillait en lui des pulsions incontrôlables, comme le vent soufflant sur des flammes. Il lâcha la virilité de Natsu, dirigeant ses soins entre ses fesses chaudes. Natsu se raidit un peu à son contact mais il savait pertinemment que ce moment viendrait.

- N'aie pas peur, souffla-t-il à Gray.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il était plus excité que jamais. Gray commença par un doigt. Puis deux. Il remplit consciencieusement son office. Sa première fois avec l'amour de sa vie devait être merveilleuse, pour eux deux.

Quand Natsu se considéra prêt, il l'attira à lui. Gray l'embrassa tout en s'enfonçant lentement dans sa chaleur étroite.

Il brûlait. Des flammes l'étreignaient et l'attiraient plus profondément. Malgré tout, c'était bon. Trop bon. Il donna son premier coup de reins, Natsu grogna sous lui. Gray posa sa grande paume sur la joue rose de son amant, son pouce glissa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était magnifique.

- Je t'aime Natsu Dragneel.

Le susnommé pouffa, ses muscles se contractèrent autour de Gray le faisant gémir doucement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, bouffon romantique.

Natsu entoura son cou de ses bras et l'entraîna vers lui. Mais Gray hésitait toujours à se mouvoir plus.

- Je vais bien, rassura le dragon slayer. Fais moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît.

La volonté de Gray à garder son calme éclata comme un miroir. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, lentement mais toujours plus langoureusement. Natsu ne tarda pas à y prendre plaisir aussi. Il replia ses jambes contre lui-même, permettant plus de libertés à son seme. Ce dernier en profita sur-le-champ. Une mèche de cheveux d'ébène lui collait au front, son souffle saccadé ne dissimulait pas ses efforts et ses lèvres étaient tordues de plaisir. Cette seule image suffit à Natsu pour atteindre l'orgasme. Gray en fut surpris. Ses muscles se convulsèrent autour de lui, faisant basculer le mage de glace vers la jouissance. Il fut incapable de se contenir et s'en sentit tout de suite coupable.

- Je suis désolé.

L'expression piteuse de Gray valait de l'or. Natsu lui sourit tendrement.

- C'était super.

Il envahit la bouche de son amant de sa langue brûlante.

- Je crois que je suis arrivée au mauvais moment, tonna soudain une voix étranglée qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Lucy, très blême, se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Natsu cria tout en lâchant quelques flammèches alors que Gray se retranchait sous les couvertures, plus rouge que jamais.

- En tout cas, vous êtes réconciliés, au moins, balbutia la blonde avant de s'évanouir.

Natsu, les reins en feu, se précipita pour secourir sa camarade mais il réussit plutôt à courir partout inutilement dans l'appartement. Gray, beaucoup trop embarrassé pour sortir de sa cachette ne fit que lui aboyer d'enfiler un slip avant que toute la guilde ne se ramène. Au final, il n'y a que Happy qui se pointa.

- Qu'avez vous fait à Lucy! S'exclama-t-il, horrifié par la scène défila sous ses yeux.

Les deux mages, très peu vêtus, avaient attrapé la jeune femme par chaque extrémité dans l'intention de la balancer dans le lit. Elle sentait fort la bière et ils en avaient déduit qu'elle n'était pas prête de se réveiller. Autant en profiter pour lui faire une mauvaise blague.

- On va dormir, marmonna Gray.

Ils étaient crevés, leurs disputes de la journée les avaient épuisé. Happy leur volait autour comme un moustique tout en les bombardant de questions. Natsu replaça les couvertures et se faufila aux côté de la constellationniste.

- Vient, dit-il au chat bleu.

- On va dormir tous ensemble? S'étonna le susnommé.

- Ouais, c'est comme du camping, expliqua Gray en s'installant de l'autre côté de Lucy.

- Ooh! Je vois!

Happy se tut enfin et se roula en boule sur l'estomac de la jolie blonde en ronronnant doucement. Gray et Natsu échangèrent un sourire satisfait, leurs paumes se mêlèrent au dessus de la tête de leur équipière.

Le lendemain, Lucy s'éveilla avec la drôle d'impression d'être congelée à droite et bouillante à gauche. Elle ouvrit les yeux, perturbée par la première idée lui étant venue en tête. Happy dormait paisiblement sur son ventre. Sa langue pendouillait hors de sa bouche, le rendant plus mignon encore. Puis deux corps s'agitèrent autour d'elle. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Ohayo, Lucy-chan, baragouina Natsu en se frottant les yeux. Gray. Gray tu baves.

Celui-ci leva les paupières péniblement. Puis il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

- J'ai bien dormi, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Moi aussi, continua Natsu.

Il l'imita et se massa le bas du dos distraitement.

- Ca va? S'enquit le brun qui n'avait pas manqué remarquer son geste.

- J'suis un peu courbaturé, rien de grave.

- Tu m'en vois soulagé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

- Mais je suis pas fragile, arrête.

Lucy, entre eux, s'était transformée en statut de pierre. Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire. Le résultat était encore mieux que prévu!


End file.
